Soul Mates
by TDH-Anastasia
Summary: This is an Human!AU based story about the Bad Touch Trio, Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert. It is a story that is sort of in the format of a documentary that goes through the lives of these three characters. From Freshman year in high school till death.
1. Prologue How it began

AN: Hello everyone! This is a little story that started out as an idea I had while driving around in the country. I thought it was a cute little idea so I shared it a few people and they wanted me to write something for it, so here ya are. A little opening to the story, just explaining what's going on in it. I may write more to it, I may not. I haven't fully decided yet. So review for me, critical reviews would be awesome, just don't be to mean about it, yeah? /)u(\ Thanks much!

((Videos of waterfalls and fields and mountains and pretty things))

"What's a soul-mate?"

"It's uh... Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person; you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love her. Nothing can ever change that." – Dawson (From Dawson's Creek, 2003)

((Fade to black, voice sounds))

When my Papa was in elementary school, he made two very important friends that would influence the rest of his life in more ways than just one. Which is funny honestly, because when we are little, every friend we make we see them as our friend twenty-five years from then. But as every adult knows, that is nowhere near the case. Friends come into our lives, each for set amount of time, they influence us in many different ways, and then they leave, but they are never truly gone for they have left a permanent mark on our minds and our hearts. Like a scar that we can never quite get completely rid of, whether we want it to go or not.

In my Papa's case, however, the two friends he made in the third grade at a small elementary school in Elko, Nevada called Southside Elementary School, really were his friends for the rest of his life. They met on the playground while all the boys were playing tag against the girls. Papa did not consider it very nice to chase ladies around a playground, and neither did Papa's two new friends. They quickly grew attached to one another, and after many sleepovers, camping trips, and play-dates together; high school arrived. They started making videos of their adventures they had in their sleepy little town of Elko about the middle of freshman year. And that's how this whole thing got started. They decided that they never wanted to forget each other, or lose touch of what they had right then. So they recorded a video explaining their plans.

This is not just a story about three guys who were chums until the day of death, occasionally revisiting their glory days in high school and wishing their lives away on something in the past. This is a story of three incredible men who knew just what it meant to be a friend until the very end. This is a story about my two uncles, Antonio Hernandez Carriedo, Gilbert Weilschmidt, and my Papa, Francis Bonnefoy.

((Fade to Video))

(A blonde male is seen sitting on a couch with a pitying smile on his face, he is watching something just beyond the camera. Outside the window behind the couch, snow is falling)

Voice off Camera: (thick German accent) Is this thing on? Antonio! Is it on?

(An Albino's face appears on the screen, staring right into the lens)

Second Voice off Camera: (Slightly thick Spanish accent) Ah~? …Si! The little red light is blinking!

German Voice: Great! (Albino nearly hops to the couch to sit next to the Blonde boy) Hallo! Today is January 3rd, 1995 My name is Gilbert Weilschmidt the Awesome who is 14! Und these are mein best friends, 15-year-old Francis Bonnefoy! (gestures to the blonde who waves casually) Und 15 year old Antonio something Cariaado.

Antonio's voice off camera: It's Hernan- (cut off)

Gilbert: Ja ja, whatever. We are making a video to explain just what we will be doing to prove everyone that we are the MOST AWESOME friends that ever lived! ….. (looks off the camera to another area of the house) Antonio! Get over here!

Antonio's voice: Si~! I'm coming! (scrambles over and sits on the other side of the blonde with a tomato in his hand, which he proceeds to bite into) Hola~! (waves to the camera)

Francis: (chuckles and rolls his eyes)

Gilbert: Ja, so anyway… (looks to the camera) This is only the first in a series of thousands of videos of all the stupid sh*t we like to get ourselves into!

Antonio: Because this town is boring~! (takes another bite)

Francis: (Very French accent) Oui~ And we shall continue these videos until we are dead or otherwise unable to do so.

Gilbert: (stares at Francis)….Why do you have to be such a downer?

Francis: (blinks and looks at Gilbert, raises a hand into the air and waves it around near his face) I wasn't being a downer, I was just being realistic! We're not immortal, Gil.

Antonio: (bounces a bit in his place) Yeah Gilgil! We have to die sometime. Pero, not anytime soon I hope so not too… (confused look on his face)

Francis: Not anytime soon you hope.

Antonio: SI! (bites his tomato)

Gilbert: (stands up) Ja well! I'd rather not think about that! (places hands on his hips) I'm too awesome to die! Kesese~ You two will die before I do anyway!

Francis: (raises a brow and crosses his legs) With your recklessness? Not likely.

Gilbert: (huffs with a slightly red face) The video! (points at the camera)

Francis: Oui~! (turns back to the camera) We shall be continuing making these videos since we will all attend the same college, move to the same more active town, marry similar people- (cut off)

Antonio: Or marry each other~! (grins, completely serious)

Gilbert: Ja…I'm not marrying either of you. That's just weird. (makes a face) (turns to the camera) So that's it! We're going to go plot our next video now! (runs around to the back of the camera)

Antonio: I wouldn't mind marrying you guys… (pouts)

Francis: (pats his head) We know Tonio.

Gilbert: Ah…how does this shut o-

(Camera turns off)

((Fade to picture of Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio at a Christmas party))

And so, the three of them did just that. They video taped their adventures, recorded their punishments, and kept themselves connected through the use of technology.

My name is Michelle Bonnefoy, and I will walk you through the lives and adventures that my Papa and his two soul mates took, together.

Another AN: If you all are wondering, Michelle is Seychelles. She doesn't have a human name, so my girlfriend and I just chose one. If you have one that would fit her better, please tell me. I'd love to have a better name for her. Thank you.

Also, I'm taking the meaning of Soul Mate to not actually mean just sexual love. Because a soul mate could be your best friend, it could be your lover, it could even be your parent. It's just a person who will always love you, care for you, be with you, make you a better person, and never leave you alone. In this case, the Bad Touch Trio are each other's Soul Mates, with separate lovers. And kids.


	2. Chapter 1 High School Part 1

AN: Hello again everyone! This is Chapter One of my little Soul-Mate story, Human!AU for Hetalia. Thanks for reading! Make sure you read the Prologue first though, or this one won't make quite enough sense. This one is considerably longer then the prologue. I doubt the others will be quite this long. I have no idea how many chapters there will be yet either. *wave wave*

((Christmas picture fades back to black screen))

Now, I won't show you all the videos that my Papa and his friends made together. I'll just stick with the most important ones.

Toward the end of their freshman to sophomore Summer, the Summer of '95, Antonio had a little accident with an experiment they were doing. Snow was not on the ground, but Gilbert wanted to go sledding. So they went up a large hill to try and sled down the fine rocks and dirt.

((Fade from black to a video))

(Camera shows a rocky dirt hill with bushes at the bottom, pans left to a very nervous Antonio gripping the sides of a trashcan lid he was sitting in, Francis standing off to the side shaking his head disapprovingly)

Gilbert: (Voice comes from behind the camera, he's holding the camera) Come on Antonio! What's the worst that could happen? You land in a bush at the bottom of the hill? (cackles a laugh)

Antonio: (chewing on his bottom lip) I don't know about this Gilgil. And by the way! Why am I the one to test this out?

Gilbert: Because! (camera points at the ground as he runs in front of Antonio to point the camera in his face) You bounce off of things easier.

Antonio: (grits his teeth, face flushed) Que? Are you calling me fat? And get that thing (pushes camera) out of my face! (mutters) Culo tonto…

Gilbert: Geez! Don't be so pushy and grumpy. (points camera at Francis) Right?

Francis: Ah…this is a bad idea actually.

Gilbert: Ah, what do you know? (points the camera down, he's now behind Antonio with his foot on the back of the lid, about to push him off)

Antonio: Maybe we sho-(cut off)

Gilbert: BYE! (pushes him with his foot down the hill) HAHA! LOOK AT HIM GO! (zooms in after him)

Antonio: (screaming)

Francis: Gilbert….

(the trashcan lid veers for a second and then Antonio flips out of it forward and goes sliding down the hill screaming and into a bush, prolonged silence)

Francis: …shit… (runs off down the hill)

Gilbert: F*CK! (hurriedly turns the camera off)

((Black screen again))

Needless to say, Antonio was hurt, but not badly. He suffered a mild concussion and a broken left leg in two places. Gilbert felt awful about it, so he and Francis brought Antonio's boyfriend to the hospital to spend some time with him. And of course, Gilbert brought the camera with him.

((Fade from black to camera))

((On the camera is a hospital room, Antonio laying on the bed with his foot held up by a pillow, and on the other side of the bed sits a brown haired purple eyed boy holding Antonio's hand and glaring at the camera))

Gilbert: (voice off screen, holding the camera again) Say Hallo everyone~! (pans to view Francis standing by the door with a raised brow at the camera)

Francis: (rolls eyes and smirks with a small wave)

(camera pans back to Antonio and the brown haired boy)

Antonio: Really Gilgil? A camera? (oddly happy for someone in a hospital)

Gilbert: Well yeah! I have to record your first battle scar!

Brown Haired Boy: Battle scar? (eyes narrow as he pushes his glasses up on his nose) This is your fault! Take responsibility, Gilbert. (thick German-like accent)

Gilbert: Ah, chill out prissy pants.

Antonio: (sighs softly, still smiling) Ah~ (pats the brown haired boy's hand) It's okay Roderich. I'm the one who agreed to it, si? Gilgil didn't know it was going to break mi leg.

Roderich: Ja, well. I'm still upset about it.

Francis: (walks up behind Roderich) Oh please mon ami, you're upset about a lot of things, a lot of the time. (places hands on his shoulders and leans down to his ear) Oui~?

Roderich: (smacks his hand off with his free hand) Don't touch me like that! I swear, you people are nothing but bad news when you're together…

Antonio: (whines) Aw! But Roddy! Yo y mis amigos aren't th- (cut off again)

Gilbert: (camera shakes) THAT'S IT! (camera points down as he's too excited to care right now) We can be called the Bad Touch Trio! Ja?

Francis: Quoi? What made you come up with THAT name? I would much prefer something nicer… (camera goes to him as Gilbert remembered about it) like Bad Friends Trio. Sounds less perverted.

Antonio: But Francia! We are all perverted~! (happy about this apparently)

Roderich: (shakes his head, rolling his eyes) That's ridiculous. You three don't need a name other then trouble.

Gilbert: You're just a downer priss. (zooms in on Roderich as he scowls at the camera)

Francis: I don't know! I kinda like (camera flies to him) the idea of our trio having a name. I mean, the goal is to be best friends forever, oui?

Antonio: Si! (camera flies to him and zooms in slowly) It makes us more official! Like we're an exclusive club that only awesome and cute people can be in! (camera is zoomed in so far just his eye is visible)

Gilbert: AH? Nein! I am not cute! It's just awesome people! (camera zooms out quickly to go to original view of the room)

Francis: Oh please Gilbert, (waves a hand at the camera) you're the cutest out of all of us! Especially your baby pi-

Gilbert: (camera points away quickly) OKAY! That's enough of the camera for one day!

Antonio and Francis: (laughing)

Roderich: (chuckling?)

((Camera shuts off promptly))

(( Fade to a picture of Antonio in a wheel chair being pushed out of the hospital by Roderich with Gilbert pestering Roderich by poking his cheek with a finger and a snarky look on his face. Francis took the photo. ))

About an hour after the video was taken, Antonio was aloud to leave the hospital, and since both of his parents were at work, Roderich offered to take him home.

(( Fade to photo of Gilbert hobbling around on Antonio's crutches in the school cafeteria, Francis covering his eyes and in the middle of shaking his head, Roderich staring at Gilbert with a 'really?' face on. Antonio's took the photo. ))

After that day, the trio went by the name of "Bad Touch Trio" to everyone. Even though Papa tried to correct the name into "Bad Friends Trio," no one seemed to like that one as much, and it did not catch on.

Soon the whole school knew who the three were, but that did not necessarily mean that all of them liked the trio. For example, even though Roderich was dating Antonio, he couldn't stand Gilbert. This was expressed very vividly in a short e-mail Roderich sent to Antonio one evening.

((E-mail shows on screen))

From: Roderich Eledstien [ piano-lover-1492 AOL. com ]

Date: Friday, September 15, 1995 5:45pm

To: Antonio Carriedo [ tomato-lover-1492 AOL. com ]

Antonio,

I realize that your little albino friend is sorry, and that's all fine, but it does not change the very fact that he caused you to get hurt. Sure, you could have said no, but his stupid over-bearing personality and his stupid pushing you into things cannot be easy to say no to.

How about we settle at this? I dislike him now, and will most likely always dislike him greatly. This is not something I can just forgive him for. I care about you, and I have tried to like your friends…I even get along with Francis. Isn't that enough?

I cannot stand Gilbert. He's loud, vein, his ego is bigger then his giant mouth, and his brain is a forth of that size.

I am glad you are feeling better though. When is your next doctor's appointment? Do you need a ride? You should count yourself lucky to have a boyfriend older then you with a car.

With love,

Roderich ("Roddy")

(( Fade to a picture of Antonio hugging Roderich from behind and both of them smiling very brightly in some kind of park ))

Antonio and Roderich's relationship started in the middle of the Summer of '95 between the trio's freshman to sophomore years, and Roderich's sophomore to junior years, a month or so before Antonio broke his leg. This picture was taken the following Summer of '96 in the park that Antonio's father was the security for. By this time, Gilbert was dating a girl named Elizabeta from Hungary.

(( Fade to a picture of Gilbert with his arm around a girl, assumedly Elizabeta. She did not look amused but he was grinning brightly. ))

However, both Francis and Antonio were positive that Gilbert was not in any way straight and he was just confused for the time being. They were right. Four weeks after this picture was taken, Elizabeta and Gilbert got in a massive fight and broke up, permanently. Gilbert momentarily swore off love, and permanently swore off women. He sent an e-mail to both Antonio and Francis the day after his break up with her saying:

((Fade to e-mail))

From: Gilbert the Awesome [ Hunchen-lover AOL .com ]

Date: Saturday, August 17, 1996 12:45pm

To: Tonio [ tomato-lover-1492 AOL .com ] & Franny [ Je-t'aime-1980 AOL .com ]

Mein Awesome Friends,

Woman suck.

They're moody, loud, unpredictable, smell like fucking flowers, annoying, hit to fucking hard!, get too damn jealous, and their boobs freak me out.

That is all.

I will never date another girl ever again,

Gilbert (Gilgil)

(( Fade to a photo of Francis with a short-haired brunette girl that was smaller then him sitting in his lap and had her arms reaching behind her and wrapped around Francis' neck, who was smiling softly with his eyes sparkling happily. ))

Francis at this time was also dating a girl, since Papa has always claimed to be a pansexual saying that gender never really mattered to him, "love is love no matter the form." They began dating at the beginning of his Sophomore year, she was in the year below him. There was one video that Antonio caught of them that I thought I'd show you all, it was in the summer of '96 and Gilbert was absent this day, out with Elizabeta who was complaining about them "not getting enough alone time."

((Fade to video))

(Camera fades in showing an ice cream shop, currently focusing on 2 separate milkshakes on the table each with two straws in them. Camera pans up to Roderich's face who is smiling with a brow raised)

Roderich: What are you doing, Antonio? (small chuckles while speaking)

Antonio: (giggle heard, off camera) Well! Gilgil's not here, so I'm taking a video for him with my camera! Wave hola~!

Roderich: ( shakes his head and waves slightly before taking a sip of his and Antonio's milkshake)

(camera pans, much slower then when Gilbert has the camera, to Francis who is currently whispering things into his girlfriend's ear as she clings to his arm with a soft blush and giggling)

Antonio: Francia! What are you telling to Joan that's so funny? (camera zooms in on them)

Francis: (looks to the camera with a devious smirk) Oh? It's nothing~ Don't worry about it.

Joan: (giggling still, playfully pats Francis' chest) He's just being a naughty boy again. (looks to the camera with her insanely pretty blue eyes) You know how he is. (she too has a French accent)

Francis: Oh hon~ If thought that was naughty~ (pulls her close and whispers into her ear something lowly)  
>Joan: (laughs, trying to lean away from him but he just leans with her)<p>

Antonio: (giggling)  
>Roderich: (casually said) You two are making a scene…<p>

(( Fade to black ))

Unfortunately, just before Christmas came, Joan went on a road trip with her parents to Tennessee to see family when an eighteen-wheeler tipped over on their car took all three of their lives. The amazing part is, Papa almost went with her, but decided not to at the last minute because he did not want to leave his Mother home alone on Christmas.

(( Fade to photo of Francis standing in a graveyard and staring at a grave sadly, the bright blue sky in stark contrast to the depressing feel of the photo ))

Needless to say, Francis was devastated after these events and began sleeping around with a lot of people, incapable of holding down any one relationship with one person, afraid to be hurt like that again. There was even a period of time when he withdrew from the trio for about a month or so in their Junior year of high school, but by the Summer of '97 the trio was reunited and stronger then ever. Papa was never the same though.


End file.
